Dusk & Twilight
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: An emotionally withdrawn and silent student at Kuoh Academy; with an unknown past; with strange surreal and subliminal dreams, his life takes a twist and now he has to take on the mantle of a Devi. With unique and strong powers, he'll find a reason to live and eventually to bring that light to the darkness of his life.
1. Prologue

White.

Dunes of white were around, creating a makeshift white desert…snow. Tiny snowflakes fell from the non-existent and colorless sky, in front of him; games of light, tiny freezing ethereal yellow love crystals, that his body could pass-through them like he was a phantasm and not those. Deep purple eyes stared at him everywhere he walked, immense whirlpool-like holes on the surface and the deep green of the sea on the horizon; unseen expressions on those eyes were clear and the infinite detail on the air, he wanted it to stay forever. Walking in-between the stones, his fear and shame were deep on his being yet sitting on a lone crater, waiting for a bodily tremor.

Nobody saw him go, and nobody waits for him; in front of him were the ruins, of was once an ancient city. The fear was evident; falling, like a meteor through the atmosphere…nude in the blue background and yet hidden from the sight of anyone. The wind around him went straightly against him; as if being million-light years away from home, yet the sweet feeling of the garden's flowers and grass were felt by his back and the blood on all his being, as if he was bathed in the vital liquid.

Then he saw them, standing…their screams of agony woke him.

* * *

— **(Gasp) **—

Cerulean blue eyes opened to close sharply as the sharp sunlight tried to hit them mercilessly. Hearing a perverted giggle near him, turning to the left to avoid the light, opening his eyes again and after a moment raising the first half of his torso. A young man with spiked blonde hair turned his body to the right and placed his feet on the cold wooden surface. His fair milky-skin was a hint of immediate recluse from going outside, smelling and testing his other senses he knew that breakfast was ready. So, without second thoughts he took a bath and dressed in the new uniform of his school, Kuoh Academy.

* * *

A bulky white-haired and fair-skinned man dressed in just some random baggy pants and a sleeveless white shirt was sitting in the table with some light-breakfast around the table. Waiting for his grandson to come down, the man continued to write his literacy; for some men it was literal smut and women saw it as a direct and offensive approach to such sensitive subjects, yet for the man and his grandson it was barely some of the work both needed to reach bread of each day.

"Jiji."

The not so old and still virile man smiled, lowering his glasses that were for writing and were also his companions for everything. Seeing his grandson dressed in such clothing giggled, his shaggy spiky hair maybe seen as bad for some yet, it was the living pride of the family. For a former Headmaster Monk he had perverted quirks yet no one could demote him to a fool or idiot when in such subjects as Japanese History. Closing his writing pad the 'not so old' man raised his head to meet the boy, just as virile and handsome as his father.

Watching as the boy ate silently and after some minutes gazing at the clock in perfect timing, he walked away; giving the last goodbyes as the old man nodded. He knew his grandson was anti-social and emotionally withdrawn with strangers which were 99.9% of the world, being him the only one he could talk and open up. The boy was such an intelligent bulb-of-light, when the boy was just four and since then…he took care of him. And since then, being a man that cared and knew that knowledge was value. He shaped his grandson in the library-rat he was today.

If you ask this old man if he was proud of his grandson, he would answer without second thoughts…_**I'm damn proud of my grandson. **_With a little backpack behind him, he closed the houses door and went into the streets…in a journey for research.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is your average young man in Second Grade at Kuoh Academy; today was not his first day, walking in a slow pace while reading a book of the warring states-Era…a firm gust of air hit him.

— **(Sigh)** —

Placing a page-marker on the page he staid, he entered the gates of the academy and in a calm pace he walked in direction to the building, when he heard a few cries, he turned his face to the right and saw the schools famous Kiba Yuuto with girls ogling him.

'Worthless lives..'

* * *

The second bell came as a heavenly sign; or demonic maybe, that school ended and the torturing day at classes were finally ended. To him it was just another day of studying and feeding of knowledge, taking out his book. Walking in front of a restaurant-bar-café, he took out a yellow card and swiped it at the checking clock. 4:30 pm, the exact hour to begin cooking; another skill he learned thanks to his grandfather.

"Naruto-san."

A girl from the Kendo Club greeted him, usually she was late…yet apparently she was early enough. She with the other girls were usually ogling on Yuuto and beating up the Perverted Trio boys, mainly those they could take away their frustrations with, being Hyodo Issei the main example. She was Murayama and had brown hair, a rather average body, the waitress apparel usually were just; civilian clothes nothing too revealing such as a maid outfit or cosplay; since the boss knew that having such politic, would make a decrease on his Student Workers, that by paying them 0nly 45% of the whole salary just for their spending or to maintain them, being him a unique case. Ignoring the girl's greeting as if she never existed, he went to work on the kitchen alone.

* * *

Rias was playing chess while Akeno stared at the photo of a blonde young man, his face and sight were completely on that book.

"Buuchou."

An expression of curiosity was on the face of the black-haired young woman's face as the crimson-haired princess continued to play. Along with the photo were some copies of the admission test; all the theorical answers of it were correct, even those rather complicated subjects such as philosophy and analogy.

"He's interesting."

The red-haired girl had her attention on the chess game, if Koneko and Kiba were sneaky enough; their task was to spy on the blonde boy. While she also kept an eye on Hyodo Issei; which was suspicious enough…since she could hint a trace of a possible sacred gear on the boy.

* * *

The blonde looked as the waitress served the drinks for two persons; the two of them were following him. For the Blonde Uzumaki, it was something that spoke of suspiciousness…and had their intentions of information gathering. It only meant that he has called the attention of Rias Gremory, and if he had her attention then, he would have to expect Sona Sitri's and the attention of any other person that may be involved with civilians 'mysteriously' disappearing.

The brown-haired girl tried not to act as her usual fangirl self or not to feel jealous by watching Yuuto with Toujou Koneko, it would be interesting to see a fight between the white-haired girl who's known for her fists and the brown haired with her shinai or even a true katana. Shrugging it off and looking at the clock.

His work ends ended 8:45, after doing a checkout and leaving the entire kitchen clean. Uzumaki Naruto received payment and went in direction to his house, not forgetting the fact that he had a house to maintain. To his luck, tomorrow was Saturday and here was no school; so he could actually make his homework tomorrow and after that ending the book and searching for another.

Uzumaki sighed, he walked home with only the thoughts of sleeping.

* * *

**And this is a crossover project I've been dearing to do since OOFS! Eons ago;**

**I've actually made a purpose, I'll give my story of Naruto a brief recess to give some par of chapters to this story and actually improve my writing style; and do it a little bit more near to those Pro's. **


	2. Chapter I

Just a one time note about my writing format:

—Expressions (Groan, Moan, Gasp, Laugh, Grumble)—

—**Dragon or Superior Being talk**—

—Time Skip_, Time Regression_—

'_Thoughts_'

"Talk"

_Nicknames_

**Weapons**

Spirits-Visions talking and other unneeded details.

* * *

**Summary: **

**An emotionally withdrawn and silent student at Kuoh Aacademy; with an unknown past, with strange surreal and subliminal dreams, his life takes a twist and now he has to take on the mantle of a Devil. With unique and strong powers, he'll find a reason to live and eventually to bring that light to the darkness of his life.**

* * *

_**Chapter I – You don't exist**_

The rain droplets fell upon his face, downcast as always in never ending desert sand; the violet-eyed moon followed his movement, the rain fell upon his cheeks as his sad face masked them as tears. Colorful sky that shifted dimension and actually gravity was against him, many started to fall into the never ending sky while he continued his pace; the world spun like an orbit and yet he continued his way through the desert. A firm gust of wind struck him; and he covered his eyes and continued his walk.

Please…

He didn't listen to the gentle female voice as his path was continued; he was naked in the chilly winds of the darkened desert. The yellow light indicated that light wasn't absent yet the darkness made itself shown and the wind was cold, his skin had notable goose-bumps as his brain protested and even dared to scream _**COLD**_; his closed eyes and yet he dared to walk into wherever his body got him to.

'_You don't exist.'_

He continued his slow pace, as the chilly winds invaded his skin; making him feel even colder. On the blue skies many figures could be seen; stars shifted their positions to shift images constantly and leave afterimages of many other images. His arms were bleeding and had opened cuts where the chilly winds entered through; letting the cold-blooded poison enter his body. Hidden tricks in each sensation and the suspicious appearance appeared to be appearing again, weakness; the remnants of a choking-whip that once was on his neck.

The wounds on his back and arms reopened again leaving his back and arms bleeding; the tears were falling from his lips.

Each opened wound was a sour and tasty pain he had to take for being the son of a man that hated him; the sensation, the suspicious sweet sensation.

A sweet bump of the heart and a happy tear falling from his lips.

Afterimages of a life of cruelness, desire and bitter-sour taste…passed so fast yet his senses could catch each shape that had a meaning. Whales, swans, wolves, a bottle of champagne, skies, distorted images, faces, numbers, darkness; many things that turned his heart fragile and easy to betray.

* * *

A shame in the face of the White-haired man was on his face; he did a favor for his son yet betrayed the poor soul of a boy, leaving him alone forever with no company. He saw incredible potential on the boy, he already set the stake by placing him near the world of supernatural, the next step must be given by the boy now.

In his room; a fair skinned, red haired and purple-eyed young man opened his eyes, this was the true Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato the greatest Necromancer and Prodigy of Dark Arts and Kushina 'God's Right Hand'.

* * *

"Class 2-B Uzumaki Naruto, never heard of him. What's the interest?"

The voice of a buxom black-haired beauty and the second most famous and beautiful girl of Kuoh Academy, the embodiment of Yamato Nadeshiko expressed with amusement as a Red-haired girl beat again another game of chess as she got up.

"I just mistook him."

"Like Issei Hyoudo?"

The black haired beauty answered back almost instantly and the red-haired beauty just went silent.

—_Some Hours Later—_

A red haired boy could be seen walking back from school, a body with fluids has yet to be filled; since inside everyone was nothing but emptiness, or was he the one empty. In his ears was nothing more than a hidden message that expressed silence and easeness. Love bleeds such as a warrior's wounds, as the earth breathes and screams it also bleeds. His feet trembled and fear was felt again; he knelt down in the garden of his home; still caring for the flowers. As they caressed his body ever so gently; blood oozed from his chest. He escaped yet the man had a very good eye to give dead center of his chest, luck was that his heart is not dead in the center of the chest.

His senses lulled and remembered the paper he received.

**Your wishes come true**

Sounds like cheap tarot propaganda, wishes don't exist and if they do…are only for the fools that believe in fairies.

Dying so bleedy in my house's harden; such a poetic yet pointless death.

'_I refuse to die so pathetically…I wish there could be anything to do about this and live again…'_

* * *

Heavy smoke was filtered through my nose, yet it felt like the intangible and lightest gust of air going through my nose, the smoke was neon colored. Shapes on the very smoke changed, hidden shapes through the afterimages could be clearly seen by my eyes; in the afterimages there were unclear images that created the remnants of stimulations that coursed through my very spine; pleasurable and bittersweet ones, the light was lightly casted upon my closed eyes creating some makeshift twilight a placed where darkness and light coexisted by a brief time. It felt so inviting for me to stay here on forever, never felt so weak against this pleasurable temptation, my heart betrays me so bad; intensifying the sensation as Goosebumps were felt in my arms and my back. My senses were rather heightened than normal, or so I felt; yet it was so intimate. I had no body, yet at the same time my limbs moved, in an ever so macabre dance of insanity as I once longed to try and see the meaning of everything around me.

Shapes, colors, dimensions, sensations, sights and other liminal stimulations without any explanations; when everything in my world ceased; the sun's intense lights tried to peak under my eyelids; if the after-life was waiting for even more work, then…i must digress on such thing.

* * *

Turning my body to whatever side it went to evade the sun's intense lights; I opened my eyes and my room came to vision.

My alarm clock was deactivated for some reason, yet I woke up even early than usual; must've been the rotund end of my dream.

* * *

The fair skinned young man removed the quilts carelessly, not even paying attention to the sleeping red-haired goddess on his bed squirming due to the sudden coldness. He remembered the goodbye note that Jiraiya left, stating the complete reasons and who his real parents were. Just the day he was himself he was almost killed; he swore he was quoting the famous line of a horror manga. Reaching towards a interesting about science he started to read it.

—(Yawn)—

"Good morning."

The sweetest and tranquil voice spoke yet the red-maned young man was still roaming through the book's pages until he saw a flying butterfly.

'Oh, a magnificent creature between the road of life; sure it deserves my attention.'

* * *

Rias Gremory was proud with her own body, that could make any man drool at the sight of seeing her naked; she proved it when Issei couldn't contain his arousal at seeing her nude breasts, yet this black-haired boy, preferred to watch a flying butterfly around the room. He was skillful enough to actually not be nude when she stripped him naked last night; or at least that's what she thought. Since, he actually had tons of underwear beneath one boxer, there were another twenty, until she gave up; still it was strange that he didn't felt constricted due to that many underwear.

"I'm Rias Gremory…"

His attention was still on the window as she tried one last thing to get his attention.

"And I'm a devil."

* * *

"I'm a devil and I'm your master."

A devil?

—(Sigh)—

'Yeah, and I'm an ogre.'

Those were his thoughts while gazing at the window again, the morning was very beautiful, and to see it one more day it was a miracle; at least to him it was. He only had one reaction though; what would he get by screaming and pointlessly wasting the time, instead to just be sharp enough.

"Well; what does a devil like you is doing in my humble abode? And what does master means?"

His attention was more fixed on the window than to the now red-haired beauty that was stark-naked on his room; sitting on the edge of his bed; seductive as possible to someone that was either too intelligent and actually knew how to counter a woman's seduction or just too oblivious to sex.

The bred-haired boy continued to look at the scenery, it was full of colors.

"I was tending your wound and from now on…you're my servant."

The fair skinned boy was surprised yet, he had the urge to ask one thing though.

"Do you have enough time to appreciate the scenery outside the skies, the people, the horizon, the sun and the stars? It's beautiful when someone has another day to see such a beauty when they wake up and when they're about to sleep."

* * *

Rias pondered at what the black-haired boy said, usually in the underworld weren't such things so she would usually ignore them. To say that this boy interested her was to state the obvious, he was different from Issei and Yuto; even more different than Akeno and she was HER queen. This boy seemed intelligent, that actually took in every detail; from the simplest to the most complicated.

"Meet me in the old school building after class; Yuto Kiba shall escort you there. Since Issei will be doing some tasks."

With that said, he turned to see Rias Gremory fully dressed in her school uniform; she was about to go when he spoke.

"Food's on the table, I left some for this morning."

With that said, the boy took a bath and walked to the school alone, he had a reputation to keep and he wouldn't like to be targeted by others just because he was walking at the side of what many considered the school's most sexy woman.

* * *

—Hours Later after Classes_—_

When he entered to the Occult Research Club meeting room, he saw most of it's members sitting on the sofa, except Rias who stood up with her queen on her side. With a smile she turned towards the black-haired pale-skinned boy wearing Kuoh Academy's male uniform; tidy unlike issei.

"I wanted to introduce to out new club member and Rook, Uzumaki Naruto."

The president of the club introduced the young man to everyone; his red hair tied in a loose low ponytail was unique to him and made him look strange yet unique. Most expected Rias to say that he had a sacred gear or something, yet the fact was that the boy seemed civil and powerless, and even being reborn as a devil didn't even increased his energy. Then the more training he had to do.

* * *

—_Moments before his death_—

_A red-haired boy ended classes normally until a blue-haired girl approached to him, usually no one would act this suspicious unless her. _

"_So, you've found." _

_Her smile morphed into a grin, immediately he saw behind her a knife; he immediately ran. He threw himself to the nearest window, as all students gasped as they saw the falling silent student that luckily fell on a flowering tree, immediately falling he started to run. _

_His luck fell short when the bluish haired woman trailed after him and to his surprise was faster than him, she jumped and tried to surprise him with a falling descending kick with her heel, only for him to protect his head placing his hands over his forehead in an x-formation. _

_In the momentum she landed on the surface he kicked her ankles and when her butt landed on the surface he continued to run even more._

BANG!

_The recoil and strength of that shot in his back immediately threw him off the fence and a car went through him; not before throwing his dagger-knife and landed on her right-eye._

* * *

Going out of his trance-like state he saw everyone of the club went to their activities yet Rias asked him to stay.

"Please stay here, at night, we're going to show you and issei how devil's fight."

His curiosity got the better of him that he actually resisted the urge to do a quick sleep before heading to learn more about this new world that he now lived and needed to adapt to.

* * *

**And finally after four struggling days I ended chapter one; i swear to speak about Naruto's dreams is what takes the time. **

**Thank you all for your support.**

_** ' .king : I'm deciding it; i was planning Rias-Naruto but i might change my mind as this rather...unpredictable story goes.**_

**My Naruto story will be further delayed...but meh; i'll try to do something out of it. **


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II – Sharingan?**

His black hair with blonde tips moved with his head, walking along the lone forest in front of him was an abandoned house in the Kanto, removing the dust from the years of being left untouched. It wasn't everyday when word leaks that your daughter was Heaven's Elite of Elites and suddenly vanished with no trace whatsoever. Azazel never thought he gave birth to a daughter, much less such a beautiful girl with red-hair and a pretty face,

Uzumaki Kushina,

Uzumaki?

He now remembered the woman's name, the reason he fell from heaven and turned into one of the grigori. Since then, his daughter has lived many years, who knows…maybe a couple of hundreds. He really lost the count after the war settled to this crisis times.

"Azazel."

A white haired man dressed in black kimono shirt with matching pants, geta sandals, and a red sleeveless coat.

* * *

-_A Day Ago-_

_The purple eyed moon gazed to his eyes, he could feel the intense gaze the moon had upon him._

_**-So, finally a heir shows itself.—**_

_A demonic voice talked, the spiky-haired blonde boy saw the moon shift shape to a one-eyed gigantic monster of unknown origins or species. Being a curious one, the blonde talked._

"_Its my pleasure to know the creature that created the realm of my surreal and subliminal dreams."_

_**-You're interesting, such things were created by your own imagination for a world were you could actually project your feelings into many different things, raging from liminal stimulations to the even subliminal message of such. All the things you've seen, are your feelings taken; more than just an ethereal state of being.—**_

_The blonde was confused, it was certainly that feelings existed yet they were mere state of a conscious reaction, nothing else._

_**-Feelings aren't just reactions, they have the same reason to logically appear and exist just as dreams, colors, shapes…and such.—**_

_The blonde understood the creatures message, yet something was not ringing in his ears. _

"_What's your purpose to be here?"_

_**-Because, I'm an ancient creature that was once sealed in your ascendant yet, it's been ten generations of Phenex's that haven't activated the Sharingan and as such, I staid on shadows. Then you arrived, you showed a glimpse and hope of activating the sharingan. Then I'm here. I helped your mind not to be forever scarred and traumatized of the events.—**_

_The beast didn't need to mention which since by just mentioning vaguely caused a deep turmoil on the blonde young man._

* * *

_**-I appeared because it's time for you to confront reality and to, activate the Blessed Eyes of the Phenex, one of the Seventy Two pillars of the Underworld.—**_

_With that said a flash of red was all the blonde young man's caught and then he felt immense pain in his eyes, as if they were taken out of their sockets, and burned deep inside the fury's coal. And his screams of pain were just satisfaction for the beast as it consumed them with his snout instead of ears._

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a brawler type, yet it would be good to test himself and also take a good glimpse at his comrades, the Occult Research Club got an order from the Duke of Gremory to annihilate Stray Devil Vizor, of course when the reached the place. The most that worked were the members from before and the Gremory gave an ultimate display of power, with her power of destruction. It was easily settled and he finally understood how devils fought, using a chess program for strategies and also fights it explained why the enhancements to every member of the team.

It was rather symbolic and ironical from his point of view; chess was seen as a rather…tainted game by the church…all the more reason to.

Koneko attacked first; she showed to be the epitome of a Rook. Her immense strength was something that made for her appearance, it exuded a certain aura of 'don't mess with me' and it did for her. After she did her portion of the fight, Yuto Kiba interfered showing interesting skill in swordsmanship and also great speed; attributes that Rias Gremory gave to the Knight. The last two were Himejima Akeno that had an incredible Magical prowess, using thunder spells she fried the enemy to almost kill it, leaving Gremory Rias to destroy what was left of it using an interesting magical power.

The four were interesting to say at least, not that the spiked blonde cared though, using his red-eyes without anybody knowing or watching it, he discreetly analyzed each of their techniques. With Koneko he could see the physical movements clearly and the stance she used, which he traced was mostly herself and not a certain pattern of movements that indicated a style, while Kiba had something to call his own since it followed a certain pattern of speed and swordsmanship, yet it wasn't speed enough to compare it to the legendary Laido, a Japanesse Samurai art of single-action and effective swipes, in a flash the wound is made and the samurai with his sword inside it's sheath.

Akeno was mostly using magic from her reserves, every devil have a certain beginning quantity of magic on themselves, he could say that her reserves were from a medium class devil while Rias had slightly more than her. If he could rank the magic reserves it would be; Low-class Devil Reserves (reserved for starter devils and trained civilians), Middle-class Reserves (Untrained heirs, trained-untrained queens and other type of devils), High-class reserves (Trained Devils and so), Ultimate-Class Reserves (Experienced-Veteran Devils and so) and Satan-class Reserves (Reserved for High-Ranked Devils).

If this was charted on his team, Rias would be High Middle-Class, Akeno Middle Middle-class, Koneko and Kiba would be High Low-Class while he and issei would be Low Low-class.

The Sharingan required a certain influx of magic to the eyes for the eyes to stay activated, which was actually complicated for his low-reserves. To expand his reserves he had to continuously use it, and since the devil attributes needed magic to enact…it woud be easy. For example, Koneko needed magic to even have more strength, the same with Kiba with his speed. While they worked their human speed, and each time they go faster or stronger; the past level would be their human strength/speed while the level they are now and wish to achieve such, would need magic.

After Rias spoke their positions, nothing was said again and the club members marched to their home.

* * *

The blonde turned to the monster whose eyes spoke of massive amusement.

**-For you to have two tomoe on each eye is an interesting development, though not surprising. A Phenex activated his eyes at almost mature state on the first time. And turned quite a prodigy, your magic is of Fire Affinity and doesn't surprises since the Phenex Family have affinity towards that element. Although you seem to have one for wind and water also, strange…—**

With that said the blonde got rather emotional.

"Then, why didn't they care for me when I was alone?"

**-Because the main branch, the only survivors. Feared of your father's power and if they knew you lived, they would turn you into a slave or kill you.—**

The answer was plain and simple to the blonde as he got mad.

**-Everyone has a monster inside them, I'm yours. In those moments I was prisoned, I didn't knew you were of the Phenex Family and I tend to be cruel with non-phenex members, even more if it wasn't a relative of your father. I'm sorry.—**

It was said but they didn't cared and the blonde went to truly sleep, tomorrow he'll go to visit their grave. The grave of the ones that abandoned him in his childhood.

* * *

The Phenex Clan was once big, yet due to the war it was reduced to just a few, the Phenex lost their power due to the fact that their Sharingan-wielding members vanished, all were killed in the frontlines of the Great War; something that left the underworld very…shamed. But the hope of the phenex clan came with two boys, one older than the other. The older was Minato Phenex and the younger the actual phenex leader. Minato Phenex showed true mastership of Phenex-Clan fire, to the point to develop a devastating technique…the Dust-Element Magic. But, his ittle-brothers envy reached to the point to disinherit him from the clan and leave him alone.

Minato phenex made a name for himself as the Underworld's true first Necromancer; myths say that he reached to the peak of the Phenex-Clan Fire, showing the Blessed Phenex Flames, something that was thought a myth and was aled…fantasy, for other supernatural beings; black Flames that burned through anything eternally.

A man of legendary status, son of one of Rivan Satan's ex-peerage members and a female heiress of the Phenex family in an affair that was hidden yet the boy was a prodigy into itself.

Jiraiya looked at the man with blonde-tips on his midnight-back hair, looking at the grave in front of him. His grandson was damaged beyond repair and he couldn't confront him, his grandson's very relaxed and rather imaginative-creative way to see reality was all after being traumatized forever.

"So you dare to put your face here after she died."

The white-haired man with spiky hair reprimanded to the leader of the Grigory faction.

"Moreover, you're late. I dare you to face him."

* * *

-The Next Day—

Today was a bitter day for the blonde boy to digest; the loneliness, the sadness, the shame, the guilt, the anger, the wish to destroy, the wish to not exist, to just throw himself to the sharks for them toe at him.

He killed his parents, he killed his best-friend and he felt proud for it; just because of his dark thoughts and her desire to protect him from darkness…only to be sunk further inside it.

'It's enough.'

Those were his thoughts as he went to the gravestone, not before buying a bouquet of black roses.

* * *

-Naruto's P.O.V.-

Sometimes I do feel glad to be alone and others angered by it or saddened. Yet I'm mad at both of them and at myself for a reason I cannot explain either; the thirst for affections was something everyone desired and I once did yet I discovered that they only get you further to the whole of darkness. A bleeding soul is what dependence to others take, my parents showed it and my best-friend did so; the humanity is at fault of my situation.

My anger destroys; my anger…disintegrates and bleeds.

Love can bleed from the soul but also anger and sadness, more the latter than the former. What can I say? The crude and living representation of fury, anger, hatred and darkness is inside me, a being that once took the lives of a whole world and consumed it only to be sealed forever and actually tamed, only for it to try on my childhood an attempt to be free and it worked yet for a reason he left me here.

Was it pity that the great monster felt for me?

* * *

Standing in front of a gravestone.

This is the end for all, death and bitter sweetness for all those alive, the sun has not shown its face nor shined, yet the cloudy skies started a light rain...skies bleed and weep in an ever act of kindness and understanding, his Kuoh Academy uniform was his style of dressing. Nothing was spoke, just an unnerving silence.

It was enough,

'You don't deserve my tears and sadness neither I yours.' He thought as he turned away from the grave…his red eyes blazing and burning.

After many years the Blessed Eyes of the Phenex have appeared in someone who wasn't even from the family; nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

**I delayed because I had a writer block, I got out of it. **

**I originally confused you all with Naruto's dreams; I'm sorry but they actually have a certain value on the storyline as it goes, as for the reason for the melancholy would be through flashbacks and also a story told by Jiraiya himself to Azazel; I'm expecting a combat between both…hmmmmm.**


	4. Chapter III

**-It's interesting to see you turn into a new leaf, most of the branch members had a common belief that hatred was the source of their power.—**

The great ten-tailed monster spoke and the blonde haired boy had a particular opinion about him.

"You seem to know more than you let out. You appeared out of nothingness and yet no one knows about you nor feels your energy."

**-I appeared before, but you were distracted with their deaths. And if it's your will to spike up my energy or to have no restraints over it, then I shall do so. It's not a surprise that the Gremory had located Ddraig, although it would have been better to have the aid of Albion on her peerage. I acknowledge her particular taste in picking pieces.—**

The monster spoke, on his tone he acknowledged each of the ideas he gave; he didn't wasted breath nor thoughts when needed to be spoken.

"You know the Heavenly Dragons."

The blonde questioned and a deep silence was heard.

**-I do know them; they are mindless and stupid creatures that unlike me, due to having that much power fried their brains; usually they are the leap-dogs that Maou's and Archangels use for dog-fights. The death of one of their wielders was seen as commonly news. Unlike them I'm more powerful, intelligent, cunning; I'm the embodiment of Destruction, Hatred, Death…on a forgotten time of a forgotten humanity.—**

The monster shape-shifted into a beautiful young woman with light-blue hair, the color of cloud-less sky. Her milky-white skin, her assets in glorious amounts; the embodiment of a true goddess.

**-I wanted to get rid of war, greed, hatred…sin. God is the embodiment of a sin, hatred, greed and evil seen from the prospective of aether. My son once served for God, but his immense purity gave him immense power. Banished from heaven, he created the underworld; beings that were the embodiment of greed and lust, yet with purity and loyalty; the balance that heaven lacked was created upon. My son was born from the core of the very planet, the first tree; there wasn't an Adan, neither an eve…just a forbidden race that believed God ignored them. I ate the apple of hope, and the son of the world and the galaxy was born through the pain, suffering and hatred of humanity. I'm just a forgotten virgin, seen only as a mass of chaos. I've been waiting for centuries, for this time to come.—**

The goddess dressed in white robes spoke, the last sentence being almost in a whisper yet the blonde heard.

Silence reigned between them.

**-No one ever dared to address to me or even look at me and just used my power. It feels, good, to have company.—**

Those were her last words before she shifted shape again to the ten-tailed monster; that with his only eye that was the moon of his imaginative world looked upon him.

* * *

Rias Gremory is a heiress, a princess yet…today was another case. Due to some strange reason, her blonde haired silent rook didn't come to classes, neither to the club and it unnerved her in a way. The threats of Fallen Angels have been increasing more and more, even after she slapped Issei for trying to save Asia from Fallen Angel Raynare. Her concern for the blonde couldn't be denied nor hidden.

She gave a couple of steps towards his house, the metal door painted in white that only reached to her knees in height, was opened. Her eyes stared at the garden in front of the entrance, it was beautiful, yet an unconscious ache reached her. This house was big enough for a family, yet the rook lived alone, no one to talk, no one to depend on and no one to treat as family.

The door was left without knob-lock she opened it to see a normal kitchen, nothing out of the ordinary except that eerie of silence, cold and loneliness.

* * *

_Walking through the dead-winter night, the darkness was buried into the scenery, even the moon was absent. A blonde man with spiked hair and two bangs on both sides of his face with his red-haired wife dressed in a cute cooking apron were dining with their three-year old boy. _

"_So Naruto-kun-." The blonde man's talk was interrupted by a vicious knock on his door. With a sigh, he looked at his wife who nodding took their son to their bed, the red-haired woman was one of heaven's elites, but retired to have time with her family. Both were important and very dangerous on the world of the supernatural. While she would annihilate through whole regiment of devils, fallen angels and even seraphs the man was the very first necromancer of the underworld. _

_Taking out a scroll, the blonde man did a hand-seal, and in the blink of an eye two dead-corpses appeared in front of him._

_Uzumaki Shinko concubine of Azazel and Samurai master and Haru Phenex father of Minato and the actual phenex leader; both were dressed in black cloaks. Channeling his magic, both were reanimated and were tied to his conscious. The deceased phenex opened the door and Shinko immediately did a twin-sword Laido beheading towards the fallen angels, her Chi being channeled through her muscles and swords to increase strength, speed and sharpness. _

_Both fallen angels were cut and took distance. The battle for survival started._

…

_Kushina smiled at her son, he was innocent in all of this and she knew that soon devils and seraphs alike would arrive to search many valuable things that were in her possession and also on minato's. The Totsuka no Tsurugi the greatest of all holy swords, no sword is powerful as this one. Capable of defeating anything it touches, it seals it away forever or simply weakens it to an almost death-state…the power belonged to her only. With the Kusanagi no Tsurugi that was another Japanese-styled holy sword, the Venus Mirror and the mask of the Death God it brought the user of these three sacred weapons the ability to have on the Yubu no Shinara (Tempestuous Valor of Death). The true epitome of '__**No one can beat death'**__. _

_She took the innocent boy to the attic, leaving him her priced possessions and also her husbands necromancer's books and a unholy but truly powerful article._

_**The Necromancer's Amulet**_

_An amulet that was rumored to have over a million powerful, dark and evil souls of demons, seraphs and fallen angels in it. Tampering with dark power is something that the user must be ready when facing the amulet. Kissing her unconscious sons cheek she prayed for his wellbeing._

_The moment she placed upon herself the mask of the Death God, one think was assured, heads would roll._

_On that night, the beast duo of each faction was sent to kill and retrieve the valuable power both contained. _

_None of the sent returned alive._

…

_A little Naruto opened his eyes and grasped his parent's possessions and opened the attic's door, there; in front of him were two person's, one of them was red-haired and the other black haired…with blades on his parent's backs, both looked shocked as the boy's eyes expressed immense fear. _

_The little blonde boy took seat and both approached. _

"_What a disappointment." The black haired man spoke and both corpses of his parents fell to the surface with crude thuds. Approaching to the boy, both ready to kill him; he screamed and his vision turned white._

.

-(GASP)—

A blonde young man's chest raised, he turned at his side to see a red-haired young woman sleeping on his bed. Believing it to be an imagination to be such perfect scenario he walked to the window, unlike her he didn't slept under the covers and was still dressed with the academy's uniform.

On his window, the scenery was so perfect.

"You should wake up." He spoke and heard a cute yawn, leaning on the wall…he saw her nude. Using the nearby chair with little wheels to approach it to him, he hid his erection. Usually these things would be controlled though the body spoke for itself and the subconscious and even some of the conscious tended to be a pervert, thanks to a certain grandfather that actually forced him to read his perverted books and bring an honest opinion. "Do you do this regularly?" He asked amused and her answer was a giggle, actually the blonde silent young man was interested.

"Maybe, maybe not." Her riddle was clear for the young an that she wouldn't answer anytime soon, her face morphed to a stoic one. "You should get prepared; Akeno would be here soon to help Issei save that sister." She spoke and he nodded, not that he cared about the Sekiryuutei or the nun in particular.

.

"Why did you waste your time with me?" His question was about to be answered by her when Akeno arrived; he didn't expected anything since there were problems though. Fallen angels shared their district with devils though, he had to ask himself; does Azazel a person that books spoke as a passive individual, to outright set war with maou's little sister, was not normal. Usually by now Hyoudou Issei, Toujo Koneko and Kiba were already inside dealing with fallen angels.

Rias and Akeno chose to stay on the forest and recommended me to go inside to see the situation, but before I could walk inside, I was interrupted.

"Well, another shitty devil arrives." A silver-haired priest with a crazed-maniac expression upon his face, I got weary enough to actually look at him with my neutral-stoic expression, in battle even the most clever opponent can find one's weakness with just staring at their normal face, that's why someone must develop an emotionless-stoic visage ready for anything.

Mind always BLANK, no thoughts, just actions.

* * *

Freed Salzen felt the stoic-neutral gaze of Rias Gremory's rook; impatient he did the first attack. Rushing towards the blonde he drew his light sword and did a normal slash, to his surprise the blonde retreated back and kicked him on the shin of the leg he used as forte of his combat stance, making him stumble.

The fist was drawn fast, on the solar plexus and a kick to the side of the face, was enough to let the priest face twisted to the side, grunting in pain.

Spitting blood on the surface the priest smiled.

"You're bolder and more intelligent than that empty-brained blonde." The priest commented and drew his gun, and started to shoot as the blonde Uzumaki evaded. The blonde's devil reflexes helped as he jumped, and was about to do a high-heel kick to the priest's head but Freed was just as bold as maniac and answered back by defending himself fro the kick by placing his arms in an X-formation as the kick landed on the center of both arms.

The Uzumaki took distance and in a basic brawler stance, with his right feet back to make some fine good support; he placed said feet in front of his left one with the foot leaning fully to the right side his right hand fully opened in palm and but the finger-tips faced the enemy, his left arm was bent as his left palm was close to his chest with the fingers bent and the left-hand in a fully-opened palm. This was his style, the work of Sharingan and strenuous training resulted in this unique and precise style.

The priest laughed and instead tried for a fist fight, with his right fist; it was easily put away by the same right-hand in open palm as the left-hand with bent-fingers trusted on the priest's chest and leaned back enough to make the perfect kick to his chest, only for the priest to block with his right hand and grasp the foot in place. Evading gravity itself, the blonde kicked the priest's hand with his right-foot and taking enough time; he used both of his legs to place them immediately around the priest's neck and choke him.

"Who do you work for?" He asked and the priest turned to his Sharingan eyes and Freed was hypnotized.

* * *

A big purple eye opened and it had a certain gleam.

It has finally matured fully and completely, but then; the next level was ahead and many other things were needed to be learned.

'**What will you do now? Will you forsake your Clan and destroy it?' **Those were the thoughts of a particular monster that was seen as the embodiment of hatred by a forgotten humanity.

* * *

After a hypnotized Freed muttered the name of his leader he left the priest unconscious and to his surprise, everyone was inside, not that he cared about that nun…he had more things to investigate.

Mostly about someone in specific;

Kokabiel,

And only one would have the answers…his former legionnaire;

Azazel.

* * *

**It took me time to update since I had some flamers about the subliminal passages; I in particular like how imaginative a mind can actually be. It took me some weeks to actually write it so it may be clearer.**

**Now; about the Sharingan;**

**First of All; as It said in the story, it's a ****modern sharingan**** so, expect unpredictability here.**

**Now the Taijutsu style, I actually created and I've got no name for it, stances, beheadings and info will be given later. Resembles to a Palm-Fist Style Right or Gen of Street Fighter Right? Well, this is not the case, it's an approached concept yet it's far off of that.**

**And no, the Style doesn't rely on the Sharingan to act.**


End file.
